Counterattack
by Beregond5
Summary: Part of the Dweller in Darkness series, sequel to The Recruit. The Autobots recover after their recent victory against the Decepticons. But Megatron still hasn't said his final word... Autobot Ensemble, featuring OCs.
1. A Peaceful Day

Cold had settled in the state of Oregon, signifying the – official - end of the summer. There were no more leaves in the trees anymore, and the small tufts of grass that still clung stubbornly on the ground were glistening with shiny droplets as evidence that it had been raining the previous night. The Ark was no exception either as the sun that currently shone showered the Ark dotingly, making its orange plating glisten under the golden rays. It made quite the picturesque image, one that Sunstreaker would have been glad to draw if he hadn't been sent on patrol.

In fact, all the Autobots were focused on their duties at this time of day. Or rather… almost all. If anyone entered Smokescreen's office, they would have seen that the former gambler wasn't working on any reports. Even so, he kept his optics glued on the screen of his computer, because he was watching something a lot more important.

"_I don't understand. How could you let this happen? Why?_"

Smokescreen pursed his lip components momentarily, taking in what Faera said. The particular footage was courtesy of the humans back at the powerplant, and it was part of a larger amount of data of the battle that had taken place just a week ago and which the security cameras had recorded. Smokescreen had said that he had meant to study the battle, so the director of the power plant handed him the footage freely. Of course, what the blue Datsun had left out was what exactly he meant to study.

"_You're a Sadjen. You're stronger than this. I_ _taught you better than this!_"

Smokescreen jotted down Faera's words in a datapad. It was a misfortune that the chip that translated her body language in her beast form couldn't convey emotions, but there was nothing for it. Besides, what words could tell, her eyes told only too clearly. That was also in the case of Ebon, even though he had no chip to translate his growls and hisses as he regarded his fellow Sadjen.

"_Ebon…_" she stepped closer, the look in the female creature's eyes softening. "_We don't have to do this. We can end this right here._"

The sound of a Cybertronian transforming rang through the air, and Smokescreen heard Starscream's voice, declaring that it was time to retreat. Both Sadjens looked up in the sky as the Seeker's engines reached their ears, and then they looked at each other.

"_Ebon, no,_" Faera said, a gentle rumble coming out of her throat.

Ebon didn't listen to her. With one final snarl, he fled and joined the Decepticons once more.

"_Where have I failed you?_" Faera cried, watching Ebon go.

The male Sadjen didn't bother answering or looking back at her, though. In the end, all that was left in Faera to do was to go find Bumblebee, Mirage and Jazz, her head bowed. And that was when she walked out of the range of the camera as well, so Smokescreen couldn't see anything else.

Deeming that he had seen enough, the blue Datsun turned off the recording and sat back, lost in thought, for Faera's behaviour was intriguing. She was willing to fight, yet she never passed up any kind of opportunity to talk to Ebon, trying to convince him that they shouldn't fight. Considering that the Sadjens were trained in warfare and never shied from battle, Faera's reluctance could be regarded as uncharacteristic cowardice. That would certainly be the case if she were still back in Sherba, her home planet.

Still, Sherba was no more. It was gone, along with the rest of the Sadjens, making Faera and Ebon the last of their kind. A proud race of warriors who made a living by fighting in order to protect their home and carry on their legacy to those that would follow in the generations to come. But if those two died there would be no more Sadjens left. Even if they fought and either of them killed the other in battle, there would be no real victory for them. Smokescreen supposed that Faera understood that, and that was why she preferred not to fight.

It was a shame Ebon himself didn't seem to understand that, though; just as he didn't understand that, in spite of everything, Faera didn't hate him. And if he did understand, he probably considered it worse. It could mean he was merely being pitied and, consequently, he was looked down on as pathetic and weak.

The sound of the call button rang throughout his office, cutting Smokescreen off his musings. The former gambler turned off the monitor and held up the datapad, schooling his features to a relaxed expression.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Red Alert behind it.

"Am I bothering?"

"Not at all," Smokescreen said, placing the datapad aside as if it was an unimportant read. "Can I help you?"

"Prowl wants to talk to us concerning the defences of the Ark," Red Alert said. "He's expecting us in his office."

Smokescreen's clouded in a frown, but nevertheless he stood up. "I thought we had settled that matter two weeks ago."

"Temporarily," Red Alert pointed out as both Autobots walked out of Smokescreen's office and then down the corridor. "I've been watching the Dinobots through the cameras and, frankly, they seem to be bored while on patrol. And when the Dinobots are bored, you can be sure trouble will follow."

"You'd think trouble would follow even if you saw Spike holding hands with Carly," Smokescreen teased. Even so, he had to admit Red Alert had a point. The Dinobots were quite the force of nature that needed to be kept under control at all times or they would be destructive. Teletraan-I had paid the price more than enough times.

Speaking of damages…

"How are the repairs on the remote cameras coming along?"

"Too slow for my liking," Red Alert replied.

That, Smokescreen guessed, explained why the security chief was so nervous. "The power plants have suffered quite the damages as well. They had priority."

"I suppose," Red Alert sighed. "At least, one good thing came out of this whole mess."

"Really? What's that?" Smokescreen asked, intrigued.

"I don't have to worry so much about intruders through the crater anymore."

Now that was quite interesting.

"You don't mind having Faera there? She's not an Autobot, after all," Smokescreen pointed out with a small smile.

"She _wasn't_," Red Alert admitted. "But if Prowl and Optimus consider her good enough to join Special Ops, then that's enough for me."

"Because Jazz will take care of things should anything go wrong," Smokescreen said knowingly.

"Yes," Red Alert answered candidly. "He's even making sure things won't go wrong as we speak."

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge. "He's already started training her?"

Red Alert nodded. "He's training her as we speak."

* * *

><p>Jazz trod carefully, sneaking behind a rock formation, and then came to a halt to dare at the clearing before him. He allowed himself a smile when he saw Bumblebee and Mirage across from him, on the other side of the clearing, and he would have waved at them if he didn't know that looks could be deceiving. He let out a small whistle instead, and waited for his partner to show up.<p>

She appeared in her beast form, moving in a crawl up to Jazz and resembling a leopard stalking her prey in the savannah. Even though her black form seemed to stand out in the light-brown terrain she was traversing, she still made herself almost inconspicuous as she sidled up to the saboteur, maintaining radio silence as they had agreed. After all, they needed to maintain the element of surprise.

She looked up at him, cocking her head as she awaited his orders. Jazz pointed at her and then at his visor, signalling that she should scout ahead.

She didn't move. Her ears simply started moving about, trying to pick up any sound out of the ordinary, while her nostrils twitched as she smelled the air.

_Good thinking, girl,_ Jazz thought. _Don't show yourself unless you have to._

Finally, Faera returned her focus to Jazz and she scratched the ground with her claw twice; she was ready to go.

Jazz nodded his understanding, and both dared another peek over the rock formation. Both Sadjen and Autobot locked their gaze on the centre of the clearing, and they finally spotted their target: a small round sphere with a metallic plating that glistened under the sunlight. Jazz and Faera crouched again and exchanged a glance full of meaning, before the saboteur opened his communication frequencies.

- Mirage, you ready? -

- All set. –

Jazz held up three fingers. – Then go. On the count of three. –

- Got it, - Mirage replied.

Faera crouched, waiting for the signal.

- Three… two… one…"

There was the sound of rustling foliage, a sign that Mirage was moving in his invisibility cloak, while Faera lunged from behind the rock formation. As the sphere picked up the sudden motion, however, it whirred to life and started floating in the air, firing laserbeams at her. She dodged the laserfire without missing a beat, distracting the sphere long enough for Mirage to become visible and shoot it. As soon as the laserfire hit it, the sphere stopped working and set itself automatically on standby mode, ending the exercise session.

"Not bad at all," Jazz said, coming out of his hiding spot. "You two are starting to get the hang of it."

Mirage grinned broadly, while Faera picked up the sphere in her jaws to pass it to Jazz.

"Thanks," Jazz said, quite pleased, and he opened his communication frequencies. "Hey, Chip. You'd better set the difficulty level up a notch. This is getting almost too easy."

"Hold on to your horses, Jazz," Chip answered from the other end of the line. "Things are going to get really interesting."

Spike and Sparkplug looked over Chip's shoulders as the young boy started typing instructions on the console before him. All three were up a rocky slope, which gave them a bird's eye view of everything that was going on down in the terrain the Autobot Special Ops had picked as their training ground.

"Well, Chip? Is the experiment going as you planned?"

"Even better than I had hoped for," Chip said, looking up at Sparkplug. "Thanks for the help, Mr. Witwicky."

"No thanks needed," Sparkplug said with a smile. "I'm glad those spheres proved to be handy."

"They certainly work as mean battle simulators," Spike commented, pointing downwards to the terrain. "Look at this!"

Sparkplug and Chip looked in the same direction and couldn't help but watch the four Autobots battling three more spheres operating under Chip's command.

"Oh, wow," Chip commented. "I never thought Jazz could move that fast. It's almost like he's dancing!"

"Knowing Jazz, he probably is," Sparkplug replied.

Indeed, the saboteur moved with a sort of grace that none of the three humans expected a giant alien robot would have; he was able to avoid the laserfire without error, while the rest of the team fought sight by side in harmony, supporting their captain. Mirage offered his gunship skills, while Bumblebee offered the spy backup and Faera lunged at the spheres, distracting them.

"It's weird," Chip said. "Faera fights differently from the guys, but she's not getting into their way."

"Skyfire did say that Sadjens attacked in numbers, so she obviously knows how to work in a team," Spike said.

"Yeah… But there are still some things that she has to learn," Sparkplug pointed out.

"Like what?"

The words had barely flowed out of Chip's lips when one of the spheres charged on top speed in Faera's direction.

"Uh oh…" Bumblebee said. "Faera, duck!"

Faera looked at the minibot in puzzlement, an action that cost her. The sphere crashed against her head, falling in pieces on the ground. She blinked at the impact, staggered on her feet a couple of times, and then she collapsed on her side.

"Faera!" Bumblebee cried. He hurried at her side without caring about the spheres that still flew about.

"Chip, shut them down!" Sparkplug said, and he rushed at the scene. He wasn't sure if he would be much help, but he still felt concerned.

Chip complied at once and, once the other two battle simulators were placed in standby mode, Spike helped his friend move down the slope.

"How is she?" the young man asked, still pushing the wheelchair.

"I don't know," Mirage said. "She shouldn't be-"

Mirage never finished his sentence. In that moment, Faera jumped as if nothing was wrong whatsoever and lunged at Bumblebee. The minibot barely managed to let out a surprised squeak as he found himself pinned on the ground, the panther-like creature settled on his lap and with a mirthful gleam in her eyes.

"Fooled you," she declared. If she had been in her humanoid form, she would be grinning quite broadly.

"Not funny," Bumblebee said in mock indignation. "I _was _worried."

"Come on, buddy. She even took Grimlock's punch without blinking. Do you think _that_ would knock her out?" Jazz pointed out, chuckling; he had seen through Faera's charade.

"Fine, Jazz. Make it my fault, why don't you?" the minibot said. Nevertheless, he smiled at Faera, patting the side of her neck. "Still, you got me."

"Consider it payback," she teased, getting off him.

"Aww, take it easy on Bumblebee, Faera," Spike said, laughing. "At least you know what 'Duck' means now."

"And I won't be forgetting it any time soon," she declared, changing to her human-like form to relieve herself of the headache she was suffering from. "Sorry about the sphere, though. I suppose I was too hard-headed for it."

"Don't worry about it," Sparkplug said. "If anything, it means we should make them of sturdier materials."

"Does that mean we'll have to test them again?" Mirage asked, tilting his head.

"No, we got what we needed," Chip said with a bright smile. "Thanks for the help, guys. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Jazz said, grinning. "We needed the practice."

"Besides, it's more fun fighting these than the Decepticons," Bumblebee noted with a nod.

"Speaking of which," Faera said, rubbing her chin in thought, "I should meet with Ironhide. We're supposed to leave on patrol in about half an hour."

"Time to go back then," Bumblebee said. In the next moment, he transformed to his vehicle mode and opened the door for the three humans. "Come on, guys."

Spike, Sparkplug and Chip settled inside Bumblebee, while Faera changed back to her beast form and picked up the broken sphere with her jaws. In a matter of seconds, Jazz and Mirage had transformed as well, and everyone headed back to the Ark. They were in a good mood, talking amongst themselves; so none of them noticed the metallic vulture flying over their heads, a black speck against a sea of cerulean blue.

* * *

><p>Megatron was in the control room when he heard the familiar beep of an incoming transmission. After exchanging a glance with Starscream, the only other Decepticon in the room, he pressed the enter button to receive the message.<p>

The monitor sprang to life, and the Decepticon leader watched the Autobots, the humans and the Sadjen interacting.

"So…" Megatron said, his upper lip curling in distaste. "Faera seems to have settled nicely with the Autobots. How delightful."

"You already know what must be done, Megatron," Starscream said. "She would have been under Decepticon control by now if I were in charge."

"Please, Starscream. It is a miracle you've managed to keep Ebon under control so far," Megatron retorted. "Besides, knowing you, you would have just charged blindly and got yourself ripped to pieces before you could even raise your null-ray and gloat. If we're to catch her, we have to make sure that she won't be able to fight back."

"And what do you suggest, oh cunning Megatron?" Starscream asked, raising an optic ridge.

"I don't suggest, Starscream. I order," the Decepticon leader said. "Now gather the Decepticons here. I must announce our new target of attack."

"As you wish, leader," Starscream said, bowing courteously, even though his optics narrowed.

Megatron, however, didn't bother himself any further. He simply waved his hand in a dismissive manner and he returned his focus to the monitor, watching Faera and the Autobots. A smirk formed on his lip components at the thought that, if his plan succeeded, he wouldn't only have the female Sadjen under his control, but he would also destroy the Autobots forever. Now that would be a very a welcome day indeed.

TBC...


	2. The Bait

"Attention! Attention! Optimus Prime, please come to the control room!"

Optimus rushed to the control room, Prowl following close to his heels. Both Autobots had heard Teletraan-I's transmission and, by the sound of things, it wasn't good news.

"Report, Teletraan-I. What is it?" the Autobot leader asked.

"Decepticons are attacking the city of Portland," Teletraan-I replied, the screen changing to an image of Megatron flying over the city, signalling the Decepticons to charge. "The mayor has already sent a distress signal."

"What is their target, Teletraan-I?" Prowl asked.

"Unknown, as of yet," Teletraan-I answered.

That had the tactician frowning. "This isn't right. It's not like the Decepticons to attack so randomly."

"Nevertheless, we can't let them get away with that," Optimus pointed out. "Is Ebon with them, Teletraan-I?"

"No silicon-based life form detected."

"That doesn't mean anything. He could be in his animal form," Prowl pointed out.

"Indeed," Optimus agreed. "Prowl, contact Ironhide and Faera and tell them to head towards the city so we can meet them there. See if you can contact Hot Spot as well; we'll need the Protectobots' help in this."

"Understood," Prowl said, opening the communication frequencies. Optimus hurried towards the common room, where he knew several of his subordinates were already there.

"Grapple, Hoist, Inferno, you're coming with me to Portland. Situation: Code Red. Is that clear?"

Grapple and Hoist nodded their understanding and stood up too.

"Good! I've been itchin' for some good fightin'!" Inferno remarked with a grin, a bit more enthusiastic about things as he stood up.

"You will have your chance, Inferno," Optimus promised. "Now, Autobots… Transform and roll for it!"

With that, all four of them changed into their vehicle modes and drove out of the Ark on top speed.

* * *

><p>Debris tumbled down as Decepticon laserfire hit another building. The people screamed in terror, running away as fast as their feet could carry them before they would get injured. Such was their panic that no one noticed a young woman falling down, spraining her ankle. Worse, no one saw the large chunk of concrete that was about to fall on her, ready to end her life. All she could do was bury her face in her arms, waiting for the inevitable to happen.<p>

It never did. There was a great clunking sound and then a gigantic blue robot towered over her, catching the boulder as if it was a mere ball.

"Hey, First Aid, get over here! A human is hurt!" he called out.

"Coming!" Another metallic voice answered, and then there was the familiar wailing of an ambulance approaching. But when the woman sat up and saw the ambulance itself, she was shocked to see there was no driver. Granted, she had just been saved by a giant alien robot, but she was shocked nonetheless.

"Help her inside, Hot spot," the ambulance said, opening the back doors. "I'll take her to safety."

"Okay, but don't take too long," Hot Spot said, picking up the injured woman gently in his hands. "The Decepticons are really at it!"

"I'll come back as fast as I can," First Aid promised. Once the woman was on the stretcher, he drove off on top speed, his sirens wailing all the way. Hot Spot watched him go, and then he opened his communication frequencies.

"Blades, how does the situation look from up there?"

"You want a frank answer to that?" Blades asked, still circling the area in his helicopter mode.

Hot Spot couldn't help but wince inwardly. "That bad?"

"Worse," Blades replied. "Where in the Pit are those reinforcements anyway?"

"They're coming, Blades," Hot Spot said. "We just have to hold the fort till then."

"If there's anything left, that is!" Blades retorted. An explosion sounded from the other side of the link, and Hot Spot heard the helicopter cursing loudly.

"Blades, talk to me!" Hot Spot ordered, hoping that his brother would be able to answer.

"I'm hit!" Blades said, audibly in pain. "I'm falling down!"

"Hold on, Blades. I'm coming," Hot Spot said, transforming at once to his vehicle mode. "Groove, Streetwise, Blades has been hit. Clear the area before he crashes!"

"Way ahead of you," Groove replied. Indeed, the motorcycle was already helping several civilians to evacuate the buildings that had been hit by the laserfire, while Streetwise controlled the traffic so that drivers would reach to safety as well.

In that moment, Blades appeared, trying to steady himself as he kept falling amid flames. The blades of his helicopter mode bent out of shape, and the Protectobot could no longer break his fall. He landed on the ground with the sickening crash.

"Blades!" Groove exclaimed, kneeling at his brother's side. "Can you hear me?"

"Sure… above the ringing of my audios," Blades said dryly. His cogwheels whirred loudly and the entire chassis trembled as he tried to transform back to his robot mode. "Blast it!"

"I think you should wait for First Aid," Groove said worriedly. "That Seeker got you real bad."

"Yeah…" Blades admitted. "I'll make sure to pay the favour in kind once I'm fixed!"

"I don't doubt that," Groove replied with a shake of his head.

Hot Spot finally appeared and he put out the flames on Blades' engine. Blades sighed with relief as the cool water fell on his overheated plating.

"Thanks, Hot Spot. I needed that."

"You'll need more than that by the looks of it," Hot Spot commented and he opened his communication frequencies. "First Aid, where are you?"

* * *

><p>First Aid took another full-throttled turn, avoiding any fallen debris that were scattered about his way. The Decepticons had gone really far this time, attacking so viciously… and with no apparent reason. Just what were they up to?<p>

First Aid's train of thought was interrupted, however, as he received an incoming transmission from Hot Spot.

"First Aid, where are you? Blades is hit and he can't transform!"

"I'll be right there," First Aid answered. "Are there any more humans hurt?"

"No, we've evacuated just about everybody," Hot Spot said.

The young medic welcomed the news. "Okay, I'm just two blocks away from you. Make sure Blades-"

It was then that a large black form lunged at the ambulance, digging its sharp claws on the tyres. First Aid found himself spinning out of control and then, next thing he knew, he crashed against a glass window. Thankfully, he was still able to transform in spite of his damages, so he quickly changed to his robot mode and faced his attacker.

"First Aid, what's going on?"

First Aid couldn't answer. He didn't want to make any sudden movements as the panther-like creature growled at him, baring his teeth, and First Aid instantly froze. Ratchet had already told him about the Sadjens, and he had also warned his protégé about the one whose name was Ebon. Although, truth be told, First Aid hadn't thought that he would actually come across him.

"Okay, you're mad, I can tell that," the young medic said, raising his hand in a gesture of peace. "But I've done you no wrong. I just want to go to my friend."

Ebon let out another growl, his fangs gleaming and eager to sink in the red and white plating. First Aid's hand reached slowly for an iron beam, hoping that he would be able to defend himself with if it came down to that. When Ebon noticed what the Protectobot was about to do, however, he instantly leapt at him, an angry sound coming out of his throat. With a yelp, First Aid held up the beam so that the male Sadjen would bite that instead, but there was nothing he could do to protect himself from the alien's claws. He winced as they tore at the plating in his arms.

"Hot Spot, I need help!" he transmitted, although he doubted any of his brothers would make it on time. And Ebon's jaws only got closer to his throat…

Or _did_. Suddenly, another black form hit Ebon at full speed, knocking him away from First Aid. The medic stared at the scene, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and it finally made sense as his visor locked on the second Sadjen. Unlike Ebon, though, there were no mechanical devices attached on his back.

_Faera, _he thought, making the connection.

"You should go," a computerised voice said, and First Aid was surprised to realise that it came from the female Sadjen. She swayed her tail once, sparing only a brief look at the Protectobot. "I'll handle him."

First Aid tried to say something, but a hand clasped on his shoulder.

"Don't argue with the lady, kid," Ironhide said. "Besides, there's someone who needs your skills."

The veteran had a point. Even so, First Aid didn't want to leave just like that.

"Thanks."

She merely let out a small rumbling sound in acknowledgement, and then both Sadjens locked themselves in ferocious combat. Their blood-curdling snarls sent a chill in First Aid's heart, but Ironhide managed to snap him out of it. They both transformed and drove to where the rest of the Protectobots were gathered.

Hot Spot was the first to run up to the young medic. "First Aid! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a couple of dents," First Aid said and he turned to Ironhide. "Thanks."

"No problem, kid. Faera and I just happened to arrive at the right place and at the right time."

"And we need all the help we can get," Hot Spot said. "The Decepticons are giving us a really hard time."

"Well, it's time to return the favour," Ironhide said as he transformed back into his robot mode, taking his gun out of subspace. "You coming?"

Hot Spot nodded and then turned to his brothers. "Groove, stay with First Aid and Blades and cover them. Streetwise, you're coming with me."

"Bad idea," Streetwise said. "If we separate now, we won't be able to form Defensor."

"It's a chance we have to take," Hot Spot argued. "Protecting the city is our first priority."

"You'll be three against ten!" Blades said, but First Aid silenced him so he could continue with his work.

"Believe it or not, kid, reinforcements are well on their way," Ironhide corrected in a hissing tone. He looked up, seeing a familiar truck approaching them. "And here they are."

Sure enough, Optimus Prime transformed into his robot mode. "Ironhide, Hot Spot. What's the situation so far?"

"Megatron is on the top of a building, handing out orders," Hot Spot answered. "All six seekers are flying about, firing everything in sight, and Blitzwing is on the ground, along with Rumble and Frenzy."

"Those three won't be much of a problem," Ironhide said, holding up his weapon in a meaningful manner. "But we'll need the Aerialbots to bring down the Seekers."

"Not necessarily," Optimus said, and he transformed in his truck mode once again. "Autobots, follow me!"

Ironhide, Streetwise and Hot Spot nodded their understanding and transformed too, driving close behind the Autobot leader.

* * *

><p>Megatron scanned the area below him, watching the destruction with a smile of satisfaction on his lip components.<p>

"Dirge, any sign of our Autobot friends yet?" he transmitted, noticing the Seeker flying over him.

"Negative, Megatron. The city looks evacuated."

"Then keep demolishing. Do not stop until Optimus Prime appears."

"Yes, Megatron." In that very moment, though, a couple of loud blasts filled the air and two shots of light hit Dirge on his wing. "Stabilizer's hit. Permission to retire from battle!"

"Permission granted, Dirge. Our guests of honour have arrived," Megatron said with a smirk, looking downwards once more. Indeed, he could clearly see Optimus Prime standing next to his trailer, which was open; the barrels of the anti-air turret were still smoking too. "I'm disappointed at you, Optimus. I expected you here at least ten minutes earlier."

"While you have just outstayed your welcome, Megatron," Optimus said, holding up his rifle. "Leave the city at once."

"Never," Megatron said, raising his fusion cannon. "This city is now Decepticon territory."

"Over my sparkless body, Megatron!"

"That can be arranged!" the Decepticon leader declared, and he jumped down onto the ground. It didn't take long for the two Cybertronians to start their so familiar dance once more. But little did Optimus know that Megatron's scheme was far from over.

- Soundwave, prepare for Phase Two. -

In the heat of battle, no one cared to look at the broken window of a small shop that sold electronic gear. No one even took a glimpse at the plethora of VCRs, TVs and stereos in it, ready to be grabbed at the first opportunity. If they had, they would have noticed that a certain tape deck had a strange purple insignia on it; one that didn't belong to any known human brand.

- Soundwave, time for Phase Two. Get to it."

- Yes, Megatron,- Soundwave replied, transforming into his robot mode. "Rumble, Frenzy, commence Phase Two. Operation: Bait."

Soundwave was sure that his cassetticons grinned as they said, "Sure thing, Boss."

* * *

><p>Hot Spot and Ironhide made sure Blitzwing wouldn't cause any more trouble and then they turned around the corner. They had detected two more Decepticon energy signatures and they meant to check it out.<p>

"Well, well, what have we got here?" Ironhide said, as soon as he spotted two familiar forms. "Didn't your creator teach you to play nicely?"

Neither Rumble nor Frenzy stuck around to answer. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Aw, come back here!" Ironhide said in mock dismay. "I haven't started my lesson in manners yet!"

"Ironhide!"

But the veteran Autobot didn't heed Hot Spot. He simply gave chase, wanting to make sure that the two cassetticons wouldn't cause any more trouble. Just when he thought that he had them cornered at a dead end, however, he was surprised not to find any sign of them. He ought to have detected them…

"Where did they go?"

Ironhide barely had enough time to utter the question. Rumble and Frenzy jumped out of a large garbage tank, both of them managing a straight kick on the veteran's chest plate. Ironhide crashed on the ground, aware that a couple of circuitries had got knocked out of their place. It didn't stop him. He tried to get back on his feet, ready to give both cassetticons a lesson; but then a blast from behind made his optics black out and there was nothing more.

* * *

><p>"That was a good one, Boss!" Frenzy said, grinning.<p>

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? We should finish him off!" Rumble said, activating his pile-drivers. He would enjoy this.

"No. Cease at once," Soundwave commanded. Though his voice was the usual monotone, it was clear he shouldn't be denied.

Both Frenzy and Rumble stared at Soundwave incredulously.

"Why not?" the red casseticon asked finally, not really believing his audios.

"Megatron's orders," the spy answered. "He has better plans for this Autobot."

"What is better than one Auto-buffoon less?" Rumble argued.

"No Autobots at all." With that, Soundwave used his mind probe and started working, hacking into Ironhide's databanks.

_TBC..._


	3. A Mock Retreat

Optimus and Megatron's weapons had gotten knocked aside during their combat, yet neither of the leaders intended to back down. They simply resorted to their fists, exchanging blows with speed and accuracy that was fuelled by their determination to win the fight.

"The city is mine, and I'll burn it to the ground if it suits me!" Megatron said cruelly.

"This city belongs to the people of Earth, and I will defend it against your greed, Megatron," Optimus declared, a hand clenching into a fist.

The punch that the Autobot leader landed on Megatron's chest was so powerful that the Decepticon leader couldn't help but stagger backwards. And before Megatron had any chance to recover, Optimus managed to land another punch on Megatron's jaw, practically sending him flying. Megatron crashed on a building which shook at the force of the impact.

The Decepticon leader got on his feet, trying to ease that dizzy feeling settled in his cranial unit, and then tightened his jaw. Oh, Prime was going to pay for that…

- Soundwave to Megatron. Operation Bait has been successful. -

- Excellent, - Megatron replied with a mental smile. – Return to Headquarters and see to the final details of our plan. –

- Yes, Megatron, - Soundwave said, ending the transmission.

Megatron closed his communication frequencies and quickly jumped aside before Optimus managed to tackle him.

"I have no time for such nonsense," he said, activating his thrusters. "You want this city, Prime? You can have it. Enjoy your victory while it lasts, for know this: I _will_ have my time."

With that he took off, calling to the rest of the Decepticons to retreat at once. Their job here was done, after all.

* * *

><p>Optimus watched Megatron fly away and sound the retreat, relieved that the city of Portland was safe once more. Even so, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Megatron had seemed determined to make his conquest and giving up so easily didn't seem right at all. And the more he thought about it, the more he believed that this sort of attack had a far more sinister purpose than Megatron let on. But what could that be?<p>

His train of thought got cut off as he saw a flash of green light from the corner of his optic. The Autobot leader turned around, but there was no need for alarm. It was Faera, now walking towards him in her humanoid form.

"Are you alright?" he asked, regarding her carefully.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she said, a strange expression in her eyes. "You look troubled."

"I am," Optimus admitted. "Something doesn't feel right. I can feel it down to my very titanium bearings."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the only one then," she commented.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked, looking at the Sadjen curiously.

"Ebon kept holding back during our fight," she explained. "It's not like him."

Optimus crossed his arms in thought. "Hmm… One thing's for sure, there's a purpose in Megatron's ruthlessness. We'd better keep our optics open for the next few days in case we find out just what that purpose was."

"Understood," Faera replied, nodding. Just then, she cocked her head to the side, obviously hearing something. "Three sets of footsteps; one of them keeping an odd rhythm. Sounds like limping."

They looked around and, sure enough, three Autobots appeared. First Aid and Groove offered Blades their support, although the helicopter seemed rather eager to learn the results of the fight.

"So how many did we hit?" he asked eagerly. "Can I keep any Decepticon pieces as trophies?"

"Relax, Blades. The Decepticons simply retreated," Optimus replied. "We'll get to fight them again next time."

"Yeah," First Aid said wryly. "In the meantime, there are others who are paying the price." Indeed, the city of Portland had taken quite the damage. Broken glass and rubble were scattered all about, and more than just several buildings had caught fire and were close to collapsing.

"I know, First Aid. That's why we'll help the humans get back on their feet," Optimus said, and he activated his communication frequencies. "Inferno, this is Optimus Prime. Try to put out as many fires as possible. Grapple, Hoist, check which buildings can be repaired and tear down the ones you consider too hazardous. I'll radio-contact Prowl, Huffer, Gears and the Dinobots to help out."

"That would be best, Optimus," Hoist answered from the other end of the link.

"Yeah, but I'll probably need Hot Spot and Ironhide, too," Inferno pointed out.

"All right, Inferno. I'll contact them too and send them over your way," Optimus said.

As it turned out, however, he didn't have to. In that moment, Hot Spot and Streetwise appeared, carrying a badly wounded Ironhide in their arms.

"Oh, no… What happened?" the Autobot leader asked.

"We're not sure," Hot Spot said with a shake of his head. "We lost optic contact when he went after Rumble and Frenzy. We finally found him in an alley in this condition."

"Shot in the back, by the looks of it," First Aid said, kneeling beside the unconscious veteran. "I can do some primary repairs so you can carry him safely back to the Ark, Optimus."

"Very well, First Aid. And, if Blades will have it, he can come to the Ark, too," Optimus said.

"Uh… No thanks," Blades said. "I've got my own personal doctor right here." With that, he patted First Aid on the back.

"Your own personal doctor told you not to move and you disobeyed him anyway," First Aid said with a shake of his head.

"But I know you won't throw a wrench at me," Blades pointed out.

"No, but I can sedate you for a whole week," First Aid said. "Clear?"

Blades sighed. "Crystal."

* * *

><p>The Decepticons entered their temporary base once more, no one saying anything. Megatron didn't seem all that concerned, though. He simply walked to the control room, pressing several buttons… something that infuriated Starscream to no end.<p>

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything for yourself, oh mighty Megatron?" he said, following the Decepticon leader inside the control room. The door hissed closed behind him, but the Seeker hardly paid attention to it.

"And what exactly do you want me to say, Starscream?" Megatron said. He didn't bother looking at his second-in-command.

"I'm talking about that attack you ordered," Starscream said. "There was no purpose to it _and _the Autobots defeated us yet again! If you're to show such incompetence, then it's time for someone _else _to take over!"

"I will not hand over my leadership to anyone, least of all someone who fails to see the big picture like you, Starscream," Megatron said. "This has only been the beginning of our plan."

"Oh, I see," Starscream said, although his sarcastic tone was hard to miss. "And what is the next step, brilliant leader?"

"Spare me your indulgence, Starscream. I doubt you'd have the enemy set the pieces of our little strategy game to _our _favour."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Starscream asked, not really understanding.

"Enough. If you want to make yourself useful, prepare the second energy magnet," Megatron ordered, and he pressed a button to turn on the monitors. Both Decepticons clearly saw Optimus Prime in his truck mode and, though he seemed alone, the computer picked up another Autobot energy signature and Faera's energy core inside him.

"Yes, that's it, Prime. See to your damaged subordinate's welfare. Your kindness will sign the Autobots' death warrant!" Megatron said, and his maniacal laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p>When Optimus saw the Ark appearing in the horizon, he wasn't in the least bit surprised to detect Ratchet's energy signature close by too. He had already contacted the medic about Ironhide's condition, and it was only natural that Ratchet would want to wait by the entrance of the Ark; he'd want to see the extent of the damages.<p>

"Oh great. That bad?" was the first thing that Ratchet asked when the Autobot leader drove up to him.

"I'm afraid so," Optimus answered, transforming into his robot mode. The trailer remained in place, and Optimus opened it so he and Ratchet could carry the unconscious Autobot outside.

Ratchet made a face and shook his head. "Just where did he get himself into?" he asked, carrying Ironhide by the legs.

"Can you fix him, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I can. But then I'm going to keep him strapped on the berth for a month," the medic said dryly. He faced Faera, who was following the company close behind them. "He feels warm. Did you have something to do with it?"

Faera nodded. "First Aid said it would help."

Ratchet regarded Optimus curiously.

"He said that coolant leaked into Ironhide's systems, making his engine drop to temperatures that are below normal. Faera provided him the warmth he needed."

The medic nodded his understanding. "Well, don't just stand there," he said, looking back at Faera. "Keep him warm till we reach the medbay; I've got no thermal blankets with me."

Faera complied obediently, walking up at the veteran's side and holding his hand with both her own.

"Has Prowl already gone to see to the rebuilding of the city?"

"Yup. Left almost an hour ago. Huffer complained, of course, saying that we don't have the right materials to fix the damages."

"Then we'll just have to make do with the materials the humans offer us," Optimus said. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"It's not me you have to convince, Prime," Ratchet pointed out. The doors of the medbay hissed open as they walked in and placed Ironhide on a berth.

"How long are the repairs on Ironhide going to take?" Optimus asked curiously.

"It's hard to say yet, but he's definitely going to have to spend the night here. Besides, rest never hurt anybody."

"Maybe, but it's Ironhide we're talking about."

Just then, the whistle of an incoming transmission filled the air.

"Attention, Optimus Prime," Teletraan-I said. "The mayor of Portland has requested an audience."

"Understood, Teletraan-I; I'll be there shortly," Optimus said, and he ended the transmission.

"That doesn't sound good," Ratchet commented.

"No. In fact, I bet it has to do with the Decepticon attack," Optimus said thoughtfully. "I leave Ironhide in your hands, Ratchet. Let me know how it goes."

"Sure thing," Ratchet said.

"Faera, has Jazz filled you in about the compilation of reports?"

"He has," the Sadjen said. "Shall I make one?"

"Please, do. When you're done, you can hand it over to Jazz."

"I will," she promised.

"Good. That will be all." And with that, Optimus turned on his heel and headed towards the control room.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun set, everything had seemed to be well on its way to normalcy. Optimus had spoken with the mayor considering the new Decepticon attack, as well as what steps should be taken so that it didn't happen again. Under Prowl's supervision, the Dinobots had put their strength into good use and cleared the debris off the streets, while Huffer had restored the damaged power cables and put an end to the blackout from which a large part of the city suffered. Inferno and Hot Spot had also put out all the fires in the area, so that Gears, Grapple and Hoist could start rebuilding. Even Ratchet had finished with his repairs on Ironhide and had left him resting in the medbay, calling it a night.<p>

Little did anyone know that, just a couple of hours later, the monitors of the machines on which Ironhide was hooked on flashed brightly, the Decepticon logo standing out in a cobalt-blue font.

TBC...


	4. Malfunction

The whistle of an incoming transmission snapped Ratchet out of his slumber. Stirring, he powered up his optics to check the time reading on the terminal nearby. Frowning at the time, he activated his radio transmitter.

"I'm here," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And this had better be good."

"Ratchet, it's Red Alert. There's something wrong with Teletraan-I."

"And that is?" Ratchet asked with a huff. If Red Alert was just acting paranoid, the medic intended to give him quite an audioful.

"All the monitors went black. I can't fix it!"

Ratchet sat up, deeming that this was indeed serious. "Did you try to run a diagnostics scan?"

"First thing. Nothing's happening."

Ratchet got off his berth. "I'm on my way. Don't touch anything else; just call Wheeljack and tell him to come to the control room so we can-"

He never finished his sentence. Just as he pressed the enter button, a great wave of electricity washed through him, making all his circuits flash error messages before his optics. His self-repairs systems tried to work around the problem, but it was impossible; there were just too many of them and all of them at once. In the end, he could only he let the oblivion of unconsciousness claim him and he knew nothing more.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Red Alert! Hold your horses! I'm coming right over! Yes, I'm sure Ratchet is already on his way!"<p>

Perceptor stirred drowsily in his berth and powered up an optic to look at his roommate. Wheeljack was out of his own berth in one fluid motion, and he was heading to the door.

"Is something amiss?"

"Something's off with Teletraan-I," Wheeljack answered. "Ratchet and I have to go and fix it."

"Do you require any assistance?" Perceptor asked, feeling more alert as he sat up.

"I think we will. Ratchet's communications got cut…"

The words barely flowed out of his vocaliser when he pressed the enter button to open the door. In the next moment, the scientist was horrified to see Wheeljack jerking violently, blue electric waves surging through him.

"Wheeljack!"

* * *

><p>"Optimus Prime, please respond. Emergency! Emergency!"<p>

Optimus sat up with a heavy groan and activated the radio-transmitter. "Tell me, Red Alert."

"Teletraan-I has been compromised! He has initiated defence and security protocols without my authorisation!"

"Are there any Decepticons near the Ark?" Optimus asked, getting out of his berth.

"None. In fact, he's been acting as if the enemies are us!"

That was definitely not good. Optimus instantly headed towards the door. "I'm coming over!"

"No, Prime! Don't open the door!"

Optimus stopped midway, surprised to hear Perceptor's almost panicked voice on the other side of the door.

"What's wrong, Perceptor?"

"The enter button is set to electrify any Autobot who touches it. Use any other _manual_ means to get out!"

"Understood. You'd better stand back," Optimus said, already having an idea in his mind. He took out of subspace his energy axe and, a few well-placed strikes later, Optimus made a crack large enough for him to go through and join the scientist in the corridor.

"Are all the doors booby-trapped?" the Autobot leader asked in concern.

"I fear so, Optimus," Perceptor said. "Wheeljack has already been electrocuted and I had to knock the door down using my berth as a battering ram."

"Oh no…" Optimus considered matters quickly. "We have to warn the others. Contact Red Alert and tell him to issue a strict order to all Autobots: no one is to touch the enter button of the doors."

"What about you?" Perceptor asked.

"If Teletraan-I is really causing all this trouble, someone has to put a stop to it and fast," Optimus said, hurrying down the corridor. Just as he reached the room were Teletraan-I was, however, he had to duck behind the corner or the laserfire would have hit him for sure.

"Intruder sighted," Teletraan-I said. "Defence protocols initiated."

There was no doubt in Optimus's mind now. Teletraan-I was behind it. But why? How?

"Teletraan-I, this is Optimus Prime, code 001. Put a stop to this, right now!"

"Access denied. Code incompatible. Intruder will be terminated."

"That's not the answer I was looking for!" Optimus said. He lunged out of his hiding place, firing his rifle and hitting two defence turrets. He wasn't fast enough to deal with the third one, however, and the blast was ready to hit him full force.

"Down, Prime!"

Optimus didn't have to be told twice. He instantly sprawled himself on the floor, just as a grenade was tossed at the turret, blowing the whole thing to pieces.

Well… Optimus certainly recognised that kind of handiwork…

"Good work, Jazz," he said, standing up and looking behind him. The saboteur was indeed there, and he wasn't alone either; Faera was with him. "Did Perceptor get you out?"

"Sorta, I blew my way out," Jazz answered. "So what's going on? How did Teletraan-I got all haywire like that?"

"I have an idea, but that's neither here nor there yet," Optimus said. "How many Autobots are functioning?"

"Not sure. I can only account for Red Alert, Mirage, Hound and Bumblebee."

"And that is because I got them out personally," Faera said.

"And the others?" Optimus asked.

"Perceptor has them gathered in the common room," Jazz replied, "The medbay is sealed as well."

"Oh dear… Things look like they can't get any worse," Optimus said.

In the next moment, cabled pincers lowered themselves from the ceiling, grabbing Optimus, Jazz and Faera by the wrists.

"I think… you stand corrected," Jazz said, struggling to get himself free.

Optimus heaved with all his might, groaning. "It's… It's no good. I can't… break them."

"Then this should do it…" Faera said through gritted teeth. Manoeuvring her hands so she could grab the pincers that held her, she melted them and managed to free himself. Landing on the floor, she then got ready to melt the pincers that held Optimus.

"No, don't waste your strength!" the Autobot leader said. "Use it to hack Teletraan-I!"

"If he tries to fight back my hacking, there's a good chance I'll damage him!" Faera said.

"It's a chance we'll have to take!" Optimus replied. "Now hurry!"

Faera nodded her understanding and she hurried to Teletraan-I. Two smaller defence turrets fired at her, but her body simply absorbed the energy without harming her, and she placed both hands on Teletraan-I's console.

* * *

><p>The pincers opened, releasing Optimus and Jazz and returning to their places in the security panels. Not wishing to take any chances, however, the Autobot leader took it upon himself to test one of the enter buttons to see what would happen.<p>

The door simply opened and closed, the way it should. Sighing in relief, Optimus walked up to Faera and checked on her. She was standing in front of Teletraan-I, her hands touching the console constantly and her eyes shining bright green, very much like flickers of a torch. She didn't seem to understand what was going on around her, though.

"All systems are working normally. Teletraan-I is back to his good old self," Jazz said as he ran a diagnostics scan. "She did it."

Nodding, Optimus activated his communication frequencies to contact Perceptor.

"This is Optimus Prime. The crisis has been averted… for now."

* * *

><p>"All right. Can you explain why my brother got fried and I had to shoot my way out of the room?"<p>

It was Sideswipe who had asked that question, reflecting more or less what all the Autobots who had escaped Teletraan-I's insanity wanted to know. Everybody was gathered in the main room, regarding Optimus expectantly in the hopes that he'd be able to answer them.

"I'm not sure yet, Sideswipe. But we're doing everything we can to contain the problem."

"But we can't keep Faera like this forever!" Bumblebee said, standing next to the Sadjen. Indeed, Faera was still in front of Teletraan-I, her hands touching the controls and her eyes shining brightly, not reacting to her surroundings.

"We won't, Bumblebee," Optimus reassured the minibot. "However, we need to find out what might have caused Teletraan-I to malfunction."

"Well, I can tell you now that it doesn't look like some random mechanical failure," Red Alert said, crossing his arms. "I'm certain the Decepticons are behind this."

"That would be my first thought, too, Red; except we don't know how the Decepticons could have done this."

"Answer: Virus detected inside hardware systems and basic programming."

Optimus and the other Autobots turned as one to the direction of Faera. She was the one who spoke, but she didn't use her mouth to utter words. She used Teletraan-I's speakers, her intonation sounding very much like the super-computer's.

"Good to see you're with us, girl," Jazz said, sounding relieved.

"But why does she talk like that?" Mirage asked, cocking his head.

"It probably has to do with her fusion to Teletraan-I," Optimus said, rubbing his chin in thought. He turned his attention back to the Sadjen. "Faera, are you sure that it's a virus behind this?"

"Affirmative," she replied. "A number of Autobot protocols have been deleted, replaced by other, aggressive ones. Though presently under control, program responsible is nonetheless attempting to replicate itself out of control, jumping onto terminals and taking control of all systems within the Ark."

"Well, can you fix it?" Sideswipe asked.

"Negative. Corrupted programming fights back counter-hacking. Any stronger retaliation will result in massive overload, destroying main unit permanently."

"In plain English?" Sideswipe insisted.

"There's a danger that she might fry Teletraan-I's circuits," Jazz explained.

"So? We can fix him back!" the red Lamborghini retorted.

"No, I fear we cannot. His AI core is irreplaceable," Perceptor said, stepping inside the main room and overhearing the conversation. "Keeping the replication under control is our best option for now."

"Maybe, but it's just patch work," Jazz pointed out.

"Perceptor, is there a way you can reprogram Teletraan-I?" Optimus asked.

"I fear it is not that simple," Perceptor said ruefully. "To initiate a reprogramming process would require the codes of the Autobots responsible for Teletraan-I's maintenance."

"Ratchet and Wheeljack," Bumblebee exclaimed, understanding where Perceptor was going with this.

"And they're both sharing the medbay with the rest of the knocked out ones. Joy," Sideswipe said wryly.

"What about them, Perceptor, man? Can't you fix the doc and Wheeljack?" Jazz asked.

"Not on my own, no," Perceptor replied with a shake of his head.

"Then we'll call for help," Optimus said, and he activated his communication frequencies.

TBC...


	5. Ambushed

First Aid was still working on some minor repairs when he heard Prowl talking on his radio-transmitter. Normally, the young medic wouldn't have thought twice about it and he'd carry on with his work, but his name was mentioned more than once and that was something that intrigued him. Finally, as curiosity overwhelmed him, he put his screwdriver back in subspace and walked up to Prowl, just as the tactician was reaching to the end of the conversation.

"I understand. We'll be there in an hour tops. Prowl out." And with that, he deactivated the communication frequencies.

"What was that all about?" First Aid asked, cocking his head.

"Teletraan-I has been infected with a virus and put the lives of Optimus and the others in danger," the tactician replied, his tone business-like and neutral in spite of the news.

To say First Aid was taken aback would have been an understatement. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know, but I'm positive it has the Decepticon name written all over it," Prowl replied. "But that is not the worst part. The virus has also managed to put the majority of the Autobot crew out of commission, including Ratchet and Wheeljack."

"Sounds like I have to go there and help out then," the young medic said thoughtfully.

"And I'll come with you," Prowl said. "Smokescreen has been put down too, and someone has to organise the defence tactics. The Decepticons won't let an opportunity like this to pass up."

First Aid nodded his understanding. "I'll go tell my brothers how the situation stands and then I'll follow you."

Little did either of the Autobots know that their conversation was far from private. Buzzsaw was watching everything from the top of a building nearby, sending the optical feedback straight to Megatron.

* * *

><p>"So Prime decided to call in reinforcements, did he?" Megatron said, watching the scene from his comfortable place in front of the monitors. "Pity they will never arrive." He activated his communication frequencies and gave his next command. "Motormaster, Wildrider, the Autobots First Aid and Prowl will be heading toward their base. Terminate them on sight!"<p>

"Yes, Megatron," Motormaster's voice sounded from the other end of the link. "We won't fail you."

"You'd better hope not, or I'll give you quite the shock treatment," Megatron said, his optics locking momentarily in Ebon's direction. He knew perfectly well that the two Stunticons would understand what their leader was talking about.

"Yes, Megatron." And with that, the transmission ended.

There was silence for several moments before it was broken by the deep, slightly echoing voice of the Sadjen.

"What are you doing? Exactly?"

Megatron sneered. "I believe that is none of your concern, Sadjen. Your business is to obey, not to ask questions."

"It _is_ my business when it looks like you're doing nothing of what you said!" Ebon snapped.

Megatron's hand darted out at once, grabbing Ebon by the throat and tugging him forward violently.

"I'd watch my tongue better if I were you, Sadjen. I do not like pets who snarl back at their master."

"I'm not your pet!" Ebon hissed angrily and placed his hands on Megatron's chest, yet nothing happened; Starscream's energy magnet worked only too well. Megatron laughed malevolently, enjoying the Sadjen's futile attempts to no end.

"But you are… I even have the collar to prove it," he said, and he shoved Ebon against the wall, pinning him there. "And next time that you try that, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

Ebon gritted his teeth. "I can only die once."

"There are things worse than death," Megatron said. "Now…" And with that, he let go of Ebon as if he were a vile thing, "Stay in your corner and don't move from there before _I _give you the order."

Ebon winced as he landed unceremoniously on the floor. And though anger still boiled to his very core, he simply clenched his jaw and said, "Yes, Megatron."

"Excellent," Megatron said with a smirk, and he returned his gaze to the monitors. It was high time to see if Motormaster and Wildrider did as they had been told.

* * *

><p>"What I don't understand is how did the Decepticons manage to slip the virus into Teletraan-I. Red Alert keeps the security systems online at all times," First Aid said. His sensors were directed on Prowl as the two of them drove on towards the Ark.<p>

"He has them online so as to keep _outside_ threats at bay," Prowl pointed out. "So, logically, the virus came from within the Ark."

"What? That's impossible!" First Aid said.

"No, a virus from an outside source slipping by Red Alert's scrutiny is the impossible," Prowl said. "The virus attacking from the inside is the best explanation, however improbable it sounds."

"So, you're basically saying that someone betrayed us," First Aid said. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe that."

"I never claimed that an Autobot would _willingly_ do such a thing, First Aid," the tactician pointed out. "Nevertheless, we should-"

Prowl never finished his sentence, because it was then that both Autobots detected Decepticon energy signatures coming from behind them. They swerved immediately, the enemy laserfire missing them just in the nick of time.

"What the-?" First Aid exclaimed.

"Motormaster and Wildrider," Prowl said, identifying the two automobiles that were coming towards them. "I think they're here for you!"

"Me? But why?"

"Because they know you can fix Ratchet and Wheeljack!" Prowl said, and he transformed to his robot mode. "You hurry to the Ark. I'll hold them off!"

"No, I'm not leaving you here!" First Aid exclaimed.

"You have to!" Prowl replied, already firing at Wildrider. "I'll catch up with you when I can!"

First Aid hesitated for many long moments, torn. In the end, though, he had to admit that leaving was the best option.

"I'll send help," First Aid said. "Just don't get yourself killed in the meantime!"

"Duly noted," Prowl said. "Now go."

First Aid sped off, so the tactician had to deal with both Decepticons. It wouldn't be easy, but Prowl was prepared for it.

"Let's get him!" Wildrider cried, ready to chase after First Aid.

"I don't think so," Prowl said, firing again. This time, he found his target as he hit Wildrider's tyres. Two of them burst with a loud bang, and the Ferrari skidded uncontrollably over to a cluster of rocks nearby.

With one down, Prowl aimed his rifle at Motormaster. Motormaster, however, stayed on a collision course and hit Prowl straight on his chest. Such was his force that Prowl crashed against the rocks, his doors bending violently out of shape. The pain that coursed through him was enough to have him on his knees, but Prowl didn't give up. He fired again, the acid-pellets hitting Motormaster's grid.

Motormaster cried out in pain, instantly transforming into his robot mode. "Alright, Autobot. You asked for it!"

"Come and get me then, Decepticon," Prowl said calmly, setting himself in defensive position. He hurt like the Pit, no question about it. Even so, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Motormaster lunged at the tactician, sure that he would be able to make short work of him. Prowl, however, simply sidestepped and kicked Motormaster on his side, throwing him off balance. The large Decepticon fell down with a loud clank, something that made him even more furious if that were possible.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he cried, holding up his gun.

Prowl jumped aside again before the laserfire hit him. Now it was the time to transform and drive off as fast as his engine permitted him too. He couldn't though, and a quick diagnostics scan told him what the problem was; his doors were too damaged. Prowl clenched his jaw as he realised that things were going from bad to worse. That became more than just obvious when he felt someone tackling him from behind. Prowl tried to fight back, but it was impossible; he was pinned down.

_Wildrider_.

The last thing the tactician saw before darkness enveloped him was Wildrider's fist landing on his face.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe waved a hand in front of Faera's eyes, trying to elicit some kind of reaction from her. She didn't so much as stir, though.<p>

"You'd better not do that," Jazz said. "I don't think staying connected with Teletraan-I is easy."

"She didn't have a problem opening the doors or hacking Roller," Sideswipe pointed out.

"That is because she dealt with simple mechanisms before. That is not the case now," Perceptor said. "She has to deal with hundreds of circuits and millions of files, keeping them in constant check. That can drain her of energy."

"So, basically, we need Ratchet and Wheeljack to fix things," Sideswipe said with a sigh.

"Hey, Prime, don't you think First Aid and Prowl should have arrived by now?" Bumblebee asked in that moment, looking up at the Autobot leader.

"Yes, they should," Optimus answered, keeping his arms crossed as he contemplated on the situation. "That's what worries me."

"Do you think they came across trouble?" Hound asked.

"I hope not, Hound," Optimus said, "Nevertheless we'll have to look for them if they don't come any time soon. For all we know, the Decepticons could have…"

Optimus never finished his sentence, for it was then that the sound of an automobile driving at full speed reached his audios. All the Autobots turned around, just in time to see First Aid entering the room.

"Looks like more news have come our way," Mirage noted. Indeed, all of them could see that First Aid's chassis was scorched in more than one place.

"What happened, First Aid? Where's Prowl?" Optimus asked worriedly, giving the young medic his hand as support as the latter transformed.

"We got ambushed," First Aid said, trying to catch his breath. "Motormaster and Wildrider were waiting for us. Prowl held them off so I could escape."

"Well, if we had any doubts that the Decepticons are behind this, I say they've just been erased," Hound said wryly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Hound," Optimus said. "They used the virus to weaken our defences and dissipate our numbers."

"Looks like they succeeded so far," Mirage pointed out.

"That doesn't mean they've won yet," the Autobot leader said. "Jazz, take Mirage and Hound and try to locate the Decepticon base. If Prowl is held prisoner, get him out of there and come back here as soon as possible."

"Understood, Prime," Jazz said.

"First Aid, go to the medbay and start working on Ratchet and Wheeljack. Perceptor is already there and he can help you."

"Okay," First Aid said with a nod.

"Bumblebee, go into the control room and help Red. He'll need backup if the Decepticons decide to attack. Sideswipe, stay with Faera and guard her."

"Okay, hate to be the pessimist around here, but who's gonna fight back the Decepticons?" Jazz said, realising that there was a big gap in the plan.

"I will," Optimus replied.

The Autobots revolted at once, but Optimus raised his hand in a gesture of silence.

"I will not be alone," he said. "As long as Faera has Teletraan-I under control, the defence turrets will work just fine, and Red Alert can stay in contact with me. He can give me the heads up as he'll watch the entire area from the monitors."

"What about the Dinobots and the Protectobots?" Hound asked. "The mayor will understand if they abandon the repairs for this kind of emergency."

"No, the humans need their city to be restored as soon as possible," Optimus said. "Most of the buildings are still in the brink of collapsing, endangering lives."

"There's no way talking you out of this, is there?" Jazz asked.

"I'm afraid there's no choice, Jazz," the Autobot leader replied.

The saboteur sighed. "Guess we'll have to make sure our rescue mission ends quickly then."

"Indeed. Good luck, Autobots."

Jazz nodded. "Okay. Hound, Mirage, you've heard the man. Let's move out!"

Hound and Mirage nodded, transforming into their vehicle modes. As soon as Jazz transformed as well, all three Autobots drove out of the Ark.

"I had better start working," First Aid said, and he headed towards the medbay.

"We all should," Optimus pointed out. And as everyone saw to their tasks, the Autobot leader had to hope that everything would work out for the best.

* * *

><p>Starscream stood next to Megatron, keeping his arms crossed and watching Ebon in the corner. The male Sadjen seemed to be the epitome of calmness and stoicism as he remained cross-legged and with his eyes closed. However, Starscream could easily tell that he was more than just a little tense. He wasn't sure why that was, but he was sure it probably had something to do with Megatron. In fact, Starscream was <em>certain<em> that he had to do with Megatron, for he could see the Decepticon was drinking energon with a greenish hue very much like a human savouring some tasty wine. Starscream knew that that energon came from Ebon, and it was Megatron's way of daunting the Sadjen and declaring his mastery over him. If anything, the Decepticon leader always knew how to make the others feel inferior…

Starscream's train of thought was cut short as Motormaster and Wildrider walked into the control room, finally returning from their mission. Megatron faced them, seeming quite pleased with their arrival.

"Ah, my loyal Stunticons, so good to see you back," he said, a smirk forming on his lip components. "I trust your mission has been a success?"

"Yes, Megatron," Motormaster replied.

"So the Autobot First Aid has been destroyed?"

Motormaster and Wildrider exchanged a glance of discomfort. That was more than enough as an answer for Megatron, whose countenance started darkening dangerously.

"But, Megatron! We brought you a trophy!"

"Oh?" Megatron's wrath was subdued for the moment as his curiosity took over. "Let's see what you have got then."

Motormaster nodded and opened his trailer to get Prowl out before dropping him unceremoniously on the floor. Prowl was offline, and several of his circuits had been torn out.

"Well… that _is _an interesting finding," Megatron noted, rubbing his chin in thought. "Is he deactivated?"

"We know you would like to do the honours yourself, Megatron," Wildrider said.

Starscream huffed. Trust those two to try and bring themselves into Megatron's good graces. And Megatron was willing to play nice, if his smirk were any indication.

"Yes, I will certainly enjoy this," Megatron admitted. "But not yet. We will deal with the target practices at the Ark before that fool, First Aid, does any repairs."

"And what shall we do with him, Megatron?" Motormaster asked.

"Throw him into the brig," Megatron answered. "I will not have him come online in the control room."

Motormaster and Wildrider nodded their understanding and picked up Prowl.

"Good," Megatron said, satisfied. "Now that we have sorted out this matter… Starscream, do you have the second energy magnet ready?"

"Yes, Megatron, of course," Starscream said.

"Put it in your subspace, then. It is time to start with the next phase of our plan."

"And that means, oh mighty leader?" the seeker asked.

"You'll know when the time comes. Now do as I say, Starscream."

"Yes, Megatron," Starscream replied, deciding to leave the matter be for now. He would be able to take advantage of the situation either way.

TBC…


	6. Inside The Decepticon Base

Mirage directed his sensors around, trying to detect any Decepticons that could be lurking about in the rocky slopes of the barren plain that surrounded him, but there was nothing. Even so, the Ligier had learnt not to leave everything to chance, so he kept close to Jazz and Hound. Hound, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to everything, since he had become focused on the interesting trail he had picked up.

"I've detected Prowl's energy signature," the jeep declared. "It's faint, but there."

"This does look like the place Prowl and First Aid were ambushed," Mirage noted. "Maybe we should take cover?"

"Nah, the bad guys never return to the scene of the crime, no matter what the TV says," Jazz said. "We should still try to find a clue as to what happened."

"Well, I can tell you that Prowl didn't go down that easily. The ground is upset, as if there's been a fight," Hound said, transforming. He looked around, his optics widening when he caught sight of something else. "Uh oh…"

"What is it, man?" Jazz asked, transforming as well.

Hound walked up to what looked liked fluid mixed with the dirt on ground.

"That's bad," the saboteur noted.

"Yeah," Hound replied. "And see those scratches and pieces of glass on the surface of those boulders? Prowl must have been thrown against them."

Mirage, however, spotted something a lot more disturbing glinting under the sunlight. The Ligier transformed and picked it up.

"Uh, guys? You'd better have a look at this," he said.

Jazz and Hound turned around, and they winced when they saw that Mirage was holding a piece of torn equipment. Several cables were still attached to it, dangling like vines.

"Jazz? Could Motormaster and Wildrider have... terminated him?" Hound said.

"If they had, they would have left him here," Jazz reasoned. He had to believe that anyway.

"I don't see how we can find him, though," Mirage pointed out. "They could have taken him anywhere by now."

"Maybe… But not without a trace," Hound said, tapping his nose. "I'm no Faera, but an old dog can still sniff out crooks."

"Then do that, Hound," Jazz said. "Their energy signatures might be able to take us to the Decepticon headquarters."

Hound nodded and he transformed. It didn't take him long to see in which direction the two Stunticons had set off, taking the same direction as well. Still using his sensors, he guided Jazz and Mirage across passages that neither of the Autobots knew of, but, apparently, the Decepticons used to their advantage to hide themselves from any Autobot patrols.

"I guess that explains why we never spot them on time," Jazz commented, still driving next to Hound. "What I don't understand is how come we never explored this area before."

"I think I know," Hound replied, his sensors already picking up something very interesting concerning this rocky terrain. "I remember that there's an old mining camp nearby, on the verge of collapsing. The humans had asked of us not to disturb it in case it collapsed."

"Looks like they should have asked the same thing of the Decepticons," Mirage said dryly.

"Can't do anything about it," Jazz said. "At least we know where they are now."

"Yeah… And I can tell you where one of them is right now," Hound said, sensing an unwelcome energy signature.

"Laserbeak!" Jazz exclaimed, seeing the casetticon flying quite some distance away from them. "Take cover!"

"Over here!" Hound said, taking refuge inside a cavern nearby. Jazz and Mirage followed his example and quickly shut off their engines before Laserbeak could pick up their sound. - Do you think he's seen us? -

- One way to find out, - Jazz said, replying in the secret frequency. – It's time for you to disappear, Mirage. -

- One invisible Autobot coming up, - Mirage said, activating his invisibility cloak. He walked out slowly and then looked up in the sky. Sure enough, he saw the metallic vulture circling above them for several moments, obviously patrolling. Nothing indicated that he had spotted the three Autobots, though.

– We're safe. -

- Looks like luck is on our side, and giving us a very sweet smile, - Jazz said. – If Laserbeak is here, it means we're getting close. –

- Should I follow him? – Mirage asked.

- Negative. We should stick together, - the saboteur replied. – Just wait till the turkey leaves. –

- I hear you. –

- He might circle above us for hours, - Hound pointed out. – Let's keep him busy. – With that, he transformed and activated his holographic projector, yet the image he crafted didn't appear next to him. Mirage saw the holographic image of Skydive about a mile away from Laserbeak.

- Mirage, did Laserbeak take the bait? – Jazz asked.

- Swallowed it whole, - Mirage replied, grinning. Indeed, Laserbeak had let out a loud squawk and flew in the direction of the intruder.

- Of course he did, - Hound said, amused. – But we'd better hurry; I can't keep this up for long. –

- Gotcha, - Jazz said. – Let's move out. –

Mirage and Hound nodded their understanding, and they both followed Jazz up the rocky slope. They were still in robot mode, moving as fast as their feet could carry them, and yet still keep their optics and sensors open in case Laserbeak hadn't been alone in his patrol. When they finally reached on the top of the slop, however, they came across a different kind of unpleasant surprise.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mirage said; for another mountain was towering over them, blocking their path. They had reached a dead end.

"Hound, are you sure we took the right turn?" Jazz asked.

"Positive, the energy trail is going that way!" Hound said. "Unless…" Hound activated his sensors again, examining the mountain before them. "Just as I thought. It's a holographic image. A big one."

"So where's the door?" Mirage asked.

"I think Mixmaster is about to show it to us," Jazz said, and pointed in the direction of the Constructicon, who was currently driving towards the fake mountainside. "You know what to do, Mirage."

The Ligier nodded and activated his invisibility cloak once more. Mixmaster was making enough noise to raise the non-functioning, probably busy with creating some new chemical compound in that great spinning barrel of his in his vehicle mode. Whatever the reason, it certainly worked to Mirage's advantage, for he could move without being afraid he would be heard. And, of course, since he was invisible, Mixmaster practically drove past him without realising a thing.

_Time to go a little closer,_ Mirage thought himself, hurrying after Mixmaster. In his years as an Autobot spy, the Ligier had learned that Decepticon doors opened swiftly, only to snap closed as soon as all the arrivals entered. That meant he had to choose his timing carefully and then act fast.

"Open the door, Soundwave," Mixmaster said, stopping a couple of feet away from the slope.

"You are late," Soundwave's monotonous voice sounded from a hidden speaker nearby.

"You shouldn't make me run my experiments outside then," Mixmaster retorted. "I've asked for a quiet place in the base, but no… you're afraid of a couple of explosions!"

"Complaint noted," Soundwave said. "You can take it up with Megatron at first chance."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Mixmaster said. "Will you open up now? Or do you want me to be even more late?"

Mirage actually agreed with a Decepticon for once.

"Initializing," Soundwave said. Sure enough, Mirage picked up the sound of cogwheels turning and, in the next moment, the holo-image disappeared partly to reveal a metal door that slid open. Mixmaster drove in and, seeing his chance, Mirage followed as well. The door shut behind both of them with a loud clank, making Mirage wince. If he were discovered, his escape would be difficult, to say the least.

"You just had to make us all wait, didn't you?" Scrapper said, audibly displeased.

"Hey, if you had given me just a little bit of space-"

Scrapper waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I get the picture. Now come on, Megatron wants to give us his new orders."

_New orders?_ Mirage thought, not liking the sound of that. So, he followed the two Constructicons to the main room, even if he knew that he should be looking for Prowl instead. Yes, it was a risk, but he would probably hear quite the important information.

When he saw that practically every Decepticons was in that room, however, Mirage couldn't help but think that perhaps that wasn't such a good idea. Worse, the door had closed behind him; he couldn't retreat without causing suspicion.

_Nothing for it, then_. Mirage stood away from the Decepticons at a corner, and waited for Megatron to say his piece. Once he dismissed his subordinates, the Ligier would be able to make a more discreet exit, slipping out with the others.

"My fellow Decepticons," Megatron started, pacing the room and speaking in a loud voice so everyone could hear him. "This day promises to be the day that we will be rid of the Autobots once and for all. Once the Ark is wiped out, nothing will stand in our way of draining this planet dry and then conquer the universe."

"Be careful, Megatron. You made such promises before and you failed to keep them," Starscream said.

"The one who should be careful, Starscream, is you, or you will pay the price," Megatron snapped, holding up his fusion cannon in a threatening manner. "And that is a promise that I can carry out even now."

"I was just making a point," Starscream said, shrugging.

Mirage shook his head and looked around in the hopes of finding another way out. He didn't intend to remain there and just listen to their bickering. But what he discovered instead was a pair of green eyes looking straight at him.

"You smell different," Ebon said from his corner, all but mouthing the words as his nostrils twitched. "You aren't one of them."

Mirage's hand clenched into a fist as the spy got ready to punch the male Sadjen if he so much as tried to raise the alarm. Ebon, however, didn't seem willing to do any such thing. He simply cocked his head, still looking in the spy's direction.

"I suppose you're looking for your friend."

The Ligier said nothing.

"He's in the brig," Ebon said. "You can try and get him out if that's what you want."

Now that was strange, Mirage decided. Why would someone who answered to Megatron offer help and information like this?"

"Payback," Ebon replied, guessing what was in the spy's mind. "And, besides, it will be too late by the time you get back to your fellow Autobots and warn them."

"They will fight back," Mirage hissed close to Ebon's ear.

"I know," Ebon answered, his calmness chilling. "You can slaughter each other for all I care. I only need one target."

Mirage clenched his jaw. "I don't know what stayed her hand the last time, but I hope she won't do the same mistake again."

"Then you don't know her like I do," Ebon answered.

Mirage opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself in the last moment. He realised that neither Megatron nor Starscream were arguing anymore and there was the risk of drawing unwanted attention.

"We had enough of this dilly-dallying," Megatron declared. "Decepticons, you have your orders. It's time to see to them!"

"Yes, Megatron," all the Decepticons said in one voice.

"This is your chance," Ebon said quietly. "Let's see how lucky you will be."

"No rest, pet!" Starscream ordered, activating the spikes of the energy magnet.

Ebon gritted his teeth, riding out the pain, and he stood up. He ignored Mirage's presence, but Mirage himself had to watch the torture taking place from his place against the wall. He wished he could say that he felt sorry for Ebon, but it was certainly not the case. The male Sadjen had gotten what he deserved.

Still, that was neither here nor there. Not now that Starscream took Ebon outside the door. For Mirage could see that the door of the control room was open once more and he could slip out unnoticed – at least in theory. Considering that all the Decepticons were now exiting the room in quite the crowded manner, it would take caution and a lot of luck to get past them before bumping on someone by accident. Then again, he couldn't stay in the control room forever…

So he moved. He kept his distance the best he could and, as soon as he found an opening, he took his chance. In the next moment, he was out in the corridor once more, practically gluing himself at the wall and waiting. Fortunately, it didn't take long for the Decepticons to leave, so Mirage was able to do some exploring. The brig must have been close.

Sure enough, Mirage found the bright energon bars behind which Prowl was being held. The spy winced to see a pool of fluid underneath the tactician, but he didn't allow himself to think about it for long. He opened his secret communication frequency.

- Jazz, Mirage here. -

- Finally, - Jazz's voice sounded from the other side of the link. – What took you so long? –

- Ebon was in a talking mood, - Mirage said wryly. – But I've found Prowl. –

- How is he? – Jazz asked.

- Not good, - Mirage answered with a shake of his head. – The Decepticons did quite the number on him. –

There was a pause, during which Mirage knew his captain was checking his options.

- We saw the Decepticons coming out, - he finally said. – How many are left inside? -

- My guess is none, - Mirage said. – I overheard them planning to attack the Ark full-force. –

- Mirage is right. I don't detect any Decepticons signatures, - Hound said in that very moment. – They probably thought that Laserbeak would warn them in case of an emergency. -

- Works to our advantage then, - Jazz said. – Mirage, go into the cell and make sure you Prowl is at a safe distance from the wall. –

- Got it, - Mirage said, deactivating the energon bars. Both members of the Special Ops knew that it wouldn't be easy to crack the passwords that kept the Decepticon base closed; Soundwave was just that good at his job. If they wanted to get Prowl quickly, they'd have to blow their way out.

"Okay, Prowl, you'd better come with me," the spy murmured, grabbing the unconscious tactician by the legs and dragging him outside the cell. Once he deemed that they were far enough, Mirage activated the communication frequencies again.

- All set. -

- Same here. Be ready for a big one in three… two… one…-

Mirage heard the familiar 'kaboom' as the bomb Jazz had set went off. The walls shook violently and chunks of debris got scattered all about the room as the wall cracked, forming a large hole. In the next moment, Jazz and Hound came inside.

"Time to go," Jazz said, helping Mirage with Prowl. "Take us back to a safe place, Hound."

"Just stay close," Hound said, moving ahead to guide his fellow Autobots back in the cavern. They reached it without trouble and, once they settled down, Hound started using whatever knowledge he had in order to provide Prowl emergency repairs. Even so, Mirage noticed that there was still one problem.

"How are we to get him back to the base?"

"One of us could carry him in their vehicle mode," Jazz suggested. "But that would mean driving at 15 miles per hour tops."

"And he'd probably slip right off us even then," Hound pointed out. "If he were able to transform, I would have been able to tow him back to base while you drove on ahead."

"Do…ors…"

The three Autobots faced Prowl, for it was the tactician who had spoken. But his optics were barely lit, and it took a lot for his vocaliser to utter the words.

"Easy, Prowl, you need to save your energy," Jazz said softly.

"No… ti…me. Pull… out… do…ors…" Prowl insisted, even if his voice kept failing him.

"But how is that going to help?" Mirage asked, not really understanding.

"His doors are bent, that's what stops him from transforming," Jazz explained. "He wants us to pull them out so that he can change back to his vehicle mode."

"Is he serious?" Hound exclaimed. "Actually, no, don't answer that." It was Prowl they were talking about.

Prowl, meanwhile, managed to take Jazz's hand in his own, gripping it weakly. "Jazz… lo…gi…cal… Do… it… please…"

"I'm not Ratchet. It will hurt, Prowl," Jazz pointed out.

"I… know…"

Jazz remained silent for several moments, and then finally nodded.

"Mirage, Hound… Turn him over."

If either Mirage or Hound had any objections, they didn't voice them. They gently helped Prowl to lie on the ground face-down, so that Jazz could work on him. Mirage couldn't even look as he saw his captain grasp one of the doors and then pull it outwards in a violent tug.

Prowl didn't make a sound while Jazz removed his doors, admittedly. Even so, all three Autobots could guess that it hurt him more than just a little; the tactician was shaking.

"Can you help him transform?" Jazz asked Hound.

"I think so. It won't be easy though."

"It's fine. Once he's back to his vehicle mode, get him out of here."

"What about Laserbeak?" Mirage pointed out.

"Hey, if I fooled him once, I can fool him again," Hound said with a small smile.

"I bet you can," Jazz said, grinning. "Okay, Mirage, time to get back and help defend that base."

"If it's still standing," Mirage said wryly as he transformed. He still remembered Ebon's taunts and it pained him to admit that the male Sadjen had probably been right.

TBC…


	7. Under Siege

Optimus Prime paced up and down outside the Ark, keeping his arms crossed and lost in thought. So far, he hadn't heard any news from Jazz or Faera, so he was practically in the dark as to how things stood. Were the Decepticons on their way here? How many of them? And what of Prowl? Was it possible that Jazz's team had failed, in spite of their skills? One such thought after another crossed his mind, making his spark grow heavy, and he realised what kind of responsibility was in his own hands. If he failed to hold the fort, then all would be lost.

Perhaps he ought to have taken Jazz's advice and call the Protectobots and the other Autobots who remained in the city of Portland. Now, however, it was too late; they'd have to make do, and hope it would be enough.

"Alert, Optimus Prime," Faera transmitted, her intonation still very much like Teletraan-I's. "Decepticons detected."

Optimus stopped pacing. "Understood, Faera, You know what to do."

"Affirmative."

"Then do it. It's time to make things difficult for them."

"Order acknowledged. Initialising defence protocols."

In the next moment, Optimus Prime heard the whirring sound of gears turning and several turrets cropped up from the mountainside. Their iron plating glistened under the sun as the barrels took aim upwards, waiting for the Autobot leader's command.

"Fire," Optimus ordered.

* * *

><p>"We're approaching the Autobot base, Megatron," Soundwave said, flying next to the Decepticon leader. "Estimated time of arrival: Ten Earth minutes."<p>

"How many operational Autobots do you detect, Soundwave?" Megatron asked.

"Five Autobots and one Sadjen."

"Excellent. The virus worked even better than I expected," Megatron said, grinning malevolently.

"There's a chance that the medic reached the Autobot base and started with the repairs, oh wise leader," Starscream pointed out.

"And by the time he does, it will be too late for them," Megatron said.

"Megatron, evasive manoeuvres suggested. Sensors indicate Autobot defence systems activated."

"What?"

A great laser beam flaring in their direction confirmed what Soundwave had detected. It didn't hit any of the Decepticons; they had managed to avoid the blast on time. It was enough to anger Megatron, nonetheless.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed. "Teletraan-I shouldn't be functioning."

"Apparently, he is," Starscream said, not sounding all that sorry for Megatron's miscalculation. "Or somebody else is doing the work for him."

"Hmm, yes…" Megatron admitted thoughtfully. "Soundwave, where's the Sadjen located?"

"There's a massive energy flow in the control room. Source is the female Sadjen."

Megatron pursed his lips momentarily. "Very well, if that's how the Autobots want to play, then it's time to return the favour in kind. Astrotrain, find a back door. The rest of you… follow me!"

* * *

><p>"Looks like we got their attention," Optimus said, focusing his optics in the direction of the Decepticons. Though still not quite visible, he could guess their position as the sun hit their platings, making them glint. Not wasting any time, the Autobot leader opened his communication frequencies. "Red Alert, can you zoom in on them?"<p>

"Yes," Red Alert said. "And it doesn't look good. It appears Megatron has his entire entourage with him."

"Are they all coming this way?" Optimus asked, loading his rifle.

"Yes," Red Alert replied.

"Wait, not anymore," Bumblebee said in that moment. "Astrotrain has separated from the rest of the group."

"Are you sure, Bumblebee?" the Autobot leader asked.

"I can confirm it," Red Alert answered. "He's flying away."

"That can't be good," Optimus said thoughtfully. "Red Alert, Bumblebee, keep an eye on him and see what he's up to. If he tries anything against the Ark, deal with him."

"What about you?" Bumblebee said.

"I'll be busy," Optimus answered. The words barely flowed out of his lip components when a blast from a familiar fusion cannon barely missed him.

That, the Autobot leader decided, marked the beginning of the battle. Gripping his rifle tightly, he fell onto the ground and started firing as well.

"That's not a way to end a transmission. Not by far," Red Alert declared, wincing. He had heard the blast of Megatron's fusion cannon and, of course, he didn't like it one bit.

"Can't do anything about it, now," Bumblebee said. "We'll just have to make sure that Astrotrain doesn't cause any trouble." Indeed, the yellow minibot could see the triple changer flying away, almost as if he was fleeing from the battle.

"Oh, he'll regret it if he tries anything funny," Red Alert replied, taking his place in front of the monitors. "Teletraan…" he stopped at once, remembering himself, "_Faera_, switch visual feed from camera 14 to camera 3."

"Order acknowledged."

"It had better be," Red Alert said under his breath.

"Red…" Bumblebee sighed, shaking his head.

Red Alert didn't bother with an answer though. The images had switched, providing both Autobots with a better view on Astrotrain.

"Give me a simulation of Astrotrain's flight pattern," he said, his optics all but glued on the screen.

Faera did, and the main screen changed to a map of the entire Ark area. Both Red Alert and Bumblebee could see Astrotrain's position as a small flashing purple dot which followed a curved flight pattern, going around the volcano.

"He wants to catch us by surprise," Bumblebee said.

"Not on my watch," Red Alert declared, pressing several buttons. "Faera, hand over control of turret 7 to Security Chief Red Alert. Emergency code 135."

"Initialising," Faera said, yet the monitors started flashing red. "Warning. Corrupted programming detected. Commencing rerouting."

"Oh no… How long is this gonna take?" Bumblebee asked.

"Estimated time: two minutes."

"We don't have two minutes!" Red Alert exclaimed.

"Estimated time of Astrotrain's attack: two minutes and thirty seconds," Faera replied.

Red Alert blinked. Bumblebee, on the other hand, allowed himself the luxury of a chuckle.

"Guess we do have two minutes," he said with a grin.

Red Alert wasn't all that pleased.

"Teletraan-I never answered back," he muttered. Nevertheless, he remained staring at the yellow bar that appeared on the computer screen, signifying the progress of the rerouting. "Bumblebee, keep watching Astrotrain."

Bumblebee nodded, locking his optics on the small monitor in front of him. Astrotrain was manoeuvring once again, this time setting course for the crater of the volcano.

The bar flashed again. "Rerouting complete in one minute." Faera's voice said, the inflection eerily neutral and passive considering the situation.

Bumblebee watched on as Astrotrain kept flying upwards, getting closer to the crater. Even from the monitor he could see the Decepticon's laser cannons sticking out from underneath the hull. The minibot's optics widened as worry started filling his spark. Astrotrain intended to fire inside the crater and, if he managed it, it could mean that more than half of the Ark would be buried further inside the volcano. They would be powerless.

"Rerouting complete in twenty seconds."

Astrotrain took position, opening his hatch to reveal a cannon. Bumblebee's hands clenched into fists, tension coursing through every relay in his body.

"Rerouting complete."

"Finally," Red Alert said, more than just welcoming the news. He instantly started typing one more command on the keyboard. "Bumblebee, have I got him?"

Bumblebee looked at the monitor as the words 'Target lock' appeared on screen.

"Yeah! Take him down, Red!"

Red didn't need to be told twice. He all but punched the enter button and, a few moments later, the bright laser blast hit Astrotrain on the wing. Flames burst out, engulfing the Decepticon, and though Astrotrain tried to keep himself stable, it was in vain. He had no choice but to retreat, hoping he'd manage to crashland somewhere safe.

"Phew," Bumblebee said, letting out a breath he didn't register he had been holding. "Now that's what I call a close shave."

"One that won't be repeated, hopefully," Red Alert agreed.

Neither Autobot realised that they had been too focused on Astrotrain, though. Otherwise, they would have probably kept an eye out for the panther-like form that currently moved stealthily towards the crater.

* * *

><p>Ebon's claws gripped the ground tightly, keeping his step sure and steady. He was moving in a crouched manner, staying hidden at all times as he made his way to the crater. He wasn't placed in his glass-cage inside Astrotrain this time; the Decepticons had decided that he would behave in the prospect of victory. And, of course, they were right. Ebon was willing to do whatever it took if it meant finding <em>her<em> and settle their score once and for all. Astrotrain had been the perfect distraction after dropping the Sadjen out of camera range; the rest, however, was up to the Sadjen himself.

Growling softly, he hoisted himself over the rim of the crater and then climbed down onto a ledge across the steely structure of the base. His nostrils twitched as he picked up her scent, that familiar smell of ashes that could only be from her exoskeleton. His insides boiling, eager for the confrontation and almost blinding him to everything else, made him move through the corridors without error in search of his prey. And as her smell became even stronger, Ebon knew now beyond any doubt that he was onto her at last.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe stood next to Faera, resting his back against the wall. He tried not to think about the sounds of battle as they reverberated through the base, making him from than just a little uncomfortable. Not because he was scared or nervous, though.<p>

"How's Optimus holding up, Faera?" Sideswipe asked.

"No damages inflicted on him presently," Faera answered.

"That's good, I guess," Sideswipe admitted, and he fell silent again. He really didn't want to utter his thoughts, but a part of him desperately wanted to go out and fight alongside Optimus. Two Autobots had better chances of fighting off the Decepticons and, moreover, it would give Sideswipe the chance to pay them back for putting Sunstreaker – and almost every other Autobot with him – in the infirmary. Except he also knew that he couldn't disobey orders at a time like this.

His gaze drifted again in the direction of Faera. The Sadjen was standing in front of Teletraan-I, her hands resting on the control board and her body quite rigid. She still kept speaking via Teletraan-I's speakers, and her eyes shone bright green as she kept pouring her energy on the super-computer, controlling him. The red Lamborghini also noticed that she was quite vulnerable, however, for her back was to the door. Sideswipe doubted she would be able to react to danger on time, since she was so deeply fused with Teletraan-I; she was practically a sitting turbo-duck.

The monitors flashing yellow cut Sideswipe off his thoughts.

"What's going on?" he asked, growing tense at once and holding up his gun.

"Motion detectors picked up an intruder on the southern section of the Ark," Faera answered.

"Slag!" Sideswiped exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"Ebon," Faera said. "Visual footage acquired."

"Well, show me," the Lamborghini said, growing impatient.

The Sadjen complied, and Sideswipe was dismayed to see Ebon moving through the corridors.

"Swell," Sideswipe muttered under his breath, and he immediately opened his communication frequencies. "First Aid, Red Alert, you'd better lock the doors of the medbay and the control room. Ebon is inside the Ark."

"Understood," First Aid said.

"But what about Ebon?" Red Alert said.

"One thing at a time," Sideswipe said. "First Aid, how are the repairs coming up?"

"Nearly there. Perceptor and I are working as fast as we can."

"If Ebon tries to hack in the systems too, we'll be in trouble," Red Alert pointed out.

"We'll be in trouble if he tries to get to Faera too," Bumblebee reminded everyone.

Sideswipe clenched his hands around his gun. There was nothing for it then. He'd have to buy them all some time.

"Everyone stay inside. First Aid, keep working on the repairs. Faera… seal the door as soon as I'm out."

"No way! If you're meeting him head on, so am I!" Bumblebee said.

"It's not up for discussion, Bumblebee. You'd only get in my way," Sideswipe said, heading to the door. "Besides, you need to stay with Red Alert to protect him."

"Faera needs protection too!"

"Maybe not if I slow him down enough. Red, lock the door."

There was a small pause, and then Red Alert spoke. "Good luck, soldier."

"Thanks," Sideswipe said.

"But-"

Sideswipe closed the communication frequencies before he could hear Bumblebee's objections.

"Direct confrontation with Ebon is ill-advised," Faera's voice sounded through the speakers again.

Sideswipe stopped at the threshold and huffed. "I'm still open to suggestions!"

"Strike quickly. Don't give him time to fight back."

The red Lamborghini turned around, frowning. The Sadjen was facing him, hands on the console and green eyes as bright as ever, but… he could also detect concern in those features.

His annoyance ebbed away, and he nodded his understanding. "Got it. Thanks."

With that, he walked out, keeping Faera's advice in mind. Just then, his optics caught sight of a fire-extinguisher up against the wall, and an idea started taking shape in his optic's eye. And, to his good fortune, Perceptor's lab wasn't too far away.


	8. Victory

Ebon walked down another corridor, his claws making a clicking sound on the hard metal floor, but suddenly stopped on his tracks once more. He practically resembled a statue as he remained perfectly still, his twitching nostrils and ears the only sign of life in him. He knew which way to go; he could smell it only too well. However, he now picked up the heavy scent of exhaust fumes, paint, wax and oil, and it was becoming stronger as he continued down the corridor. Unless he was very much mistaken, it was probably one of those Autobots, looking for a fight with him.

Snorting, Ebon decided to show them what a bad idea that was if they happened to cross paths. He swayed his tail once, then resumed walking in absolute confidence that he was prepared for any kind of resistance. Sure enough, he saw the very Autobot he had smelt waiting for him at the end of the corridor. The red machine had a gun in his hand, and it looked like he was hoping to somehow block Ebon's path. Ebon narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, a growl emanating from his throat as a sign that the machine should step aside.

To Ebon's surprise, the Autobot simply cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, I sorry, is this the part where I have to run away, flailing my arms and screaming like a little femme sparkling?" he said in mock confusion. "Guess you'll have to practice your scary face a little harder. Or are you trying to show me you have a bad breath?"

Ebon flared at once. Did that thing just _mock _him?

"Oh, come _on_, is this really the best you can do?" the red machine went on. "Unless your strategy is to bore me to death, in which case it's working wonders."

Ebon instantly lunged, intending to make the Autobot eat his words. What he didn't expect, though, was to see the red machine take out from his arm a small vial filled to the brim with some clear liquid, and then throw it at him. Before Ebon had any time to react, the Autobot took aim and, just as the vial was an inch away from Ebon's face, fired. Crimson flames burst out of the vial, practically attacking the Sadjen's eyes and nostrils and forcing him to snarl in pain.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe couldn't have been more grateful for the knowledge he had acquired as the Ark's prankster. Not only he had been able to enter Perceptor's lab (the fact that he wasn't supposed to know the password in the first place didn't concern him in the least), but he had also been able to identify the liquid that he knew would make a particularly loud kaboom with the least of damage in the Ark. He hadn't spent two weeks in the brig for attempting such a thing before for nothing, after all. And, just like last time, he knew that the sudden heat of the flames and the smoke would activate…<p>

Ah, there they went. The fire-alarm started wailing like clockwork, while water sprinkled down the ceiling, wetting both him and the stunned Sadjen. Sideswipe had expected that the bright flash of light would incapacitate Ebon (he had learnt of Faera's unfortunate encounter with Reflector); but Sideswipe was also aware that that was only a temporary measure. If he wanted to actually win this fight he had to act quickly, so he took out from subspace a fire extinguisher and used it.

Ebon snarled, the flames and now this constant douse of water and foam forcing him to step back. Even so, he wasn't ready to give up just yet. Clenching his jaw, he lunged in the direction he guessed Sideswipe was, his jaws wide open.

Sideswipe, however, had seen it coming a mile away. Before Ebon could sink his teeth on his plating, he had sidestepped and let the Sadjen hit the wall instead. The whole orange plating shook violently at the force of the impact… but Ebon remained unharmed.

"Slag…" Sideswipe muttered under his breath. He had underestimated just how hard a Sadjen's head was.

Ebon's ears twitched, picking up the sound of Sideswipe's voice, and he lunged again.

"Double slag!" Sideswipe exclaimed, and he did the only thing that he had time to do. He swung the fire-extinguisher and hit Ebon straight on the jaw. The male Sadjen landed on his side with a heavy thud, but he was back on his feet very much like the feline his beast form resembled. He arched his neck, eyes narrowing dangerously as he locked his gaze on Sideswipe.

The frontliner waited for his adversary's next move, breathing heavily and trying not to mind the water that still fell on both of them. He wasn't sure why Ebon wasn't attacking again; he was just certain that it couldn't be anything good.

Sideswipe's suspicions were confirmed when he noticed that Ebon looked at the water around them, and then back at him, his cruel smile reflected in the bright yellow eyes. In the next moment, Ebon pushed himself on his hind legs, green light surrounding him and ashes falling on the floor as he changed into his humanoid form. But everything truly clicked when Ebon placed his hand on the floor.

Sideswipe tried to react, but it was too late. Ebon's surge of electricity rushed through the water, reaching Sideswipe's legs and then washing through the frontliner. Sideswipe could only cry out as the electricity shut down his relays one by one, error messages flashing and warning him of imminent stasis lock.

That was the last thing Sideswipe registered before the blackness of oblivion surrounded him.

* * *

><p>Ebon walked up to the red mechanism, giving him a scrutinizing look before nudging him with his foot. There was no reaction, though; even if he wasn't dead, he was certainly knocked out cold. The Sadjen would have liked to finish the job, but he had to see to his other, far more important task. He couldn't afford any further delays.<p>

He lifted his head, nostrils twitching once more as he tried to pick up the scent again. He wasn't in his beast form and the smell of burnt circuits and pouring water didn't help matters either; nevertheless he finally determined which direction he had to take. And, by the smell of things, she wasn't all that far away.

Stepping over the Autobot without so much as sparing a second glance at him, he continued on. There was no other Autobot in sight, and all the doors appeared to be closed. All, that is, except for a large one in the end of the corridor. More importantly, her scent was even stronger now, an indication that she was in that room. He had finally found her.

Like a wolf who had found its dying prey, he rushed inside, his eyes locking instantly on her familiar form. She had his back to him, and made no motion to acknowledge his presence in the room. Even so, Ebon was sure that she had noticed him and simply chose to remain in front of the console, pouring her energy to the computer in order to maintain it under control. It was just like Megatron had predicted.

With victory so close that he could practically taste it, he took a step forward, but stopped on his tracks when she actually turned around. Her features carried a neutral expression, and her eyes were still shining the colour green; her hands never left the controls.

"Your arrival was anticipated."

Ebon raised an eyebrow. She hadn't opened her mouth to speak, but she had used the speakers of the computer to address him.

"An interesting kind of development," he remarked. Indeed, when it came down to manipulating machines, they were certainly the masters and there was no change in their behaviour. This was clearly not the case this time. "Let go. Don't you wish for the dignity of a last fight?"

"That is _your _wish."

Ah. Those words were definitely hers, even if they were spoken in a computerized staccato.

"I could just run my claws through you and it would all be over."

"That is a certainty, yet also a course of action that won't be taken."

Ebon snorted. "I destroyed, stole, ransacked and killed every step of the way so I would find you. I threw away my freedom and my pride to become a slave in the hands of machines so I'd have a chance to confront you. What makes you think I'm going to stop there?"

"It would be… unsatisfactory."

The words were cold, the inflection neutral. Nonetheless, they had the power to strip Ebon's heart of all feelings of triumph and only hatred remained.

"You have the answer to everything," he growled. He took a few steps forward, his eyes never leaving her. "You're right. Just killing you isn't enough anymore. You can thank Megatron for giving me a better idea."

"Accepting ideas from others is highly unusual for you," Faera said.

"If it means seeing you suffering, as you should, then so be it!" Ebon cried, his hands clenching into fists. He never had the chance to lay a finger on her, however, for it was in that moment that a seemingly invisible force grabbed him from his wrist and held him in place. Looking up, he was dismayed to see that the invisible force was, in fact, a pair of metallic pincers that had lowered from the ceiling in the meantime.

"New tricks?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Without missing a bit, he managed to grab the cable and melt them, rendering himself free once more. "Pity they aren't enough to save you."

"Contrary to assumptions, current course of action has alternate purpose."

Ebon frowned, unsure what to make of that statement.

"Buying time."

By the time the words registered, it had been too late; Ebon felt someone tackling him onto the floor. Snarling, Ebon lifted his hands, ready to electrocute the yellow mechanism that dared interfere, but he never had the chance. No longer in his battle raiment, he could no longer protect himself from blows on his head… and the particular one was so hard that he was practically blinded in pain.

* * *

><p>Ratchet picked up his wrench from the ground, and then looked at Bumblebee with quite the scrutiny.<p>

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bumblebee answered, getting back on his feet with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Um… Yeah, problem," Wheeljack said, pointing to the direction of Ebon. The male Sadjen had recovered from the hit, and he had changed in his beast form.

"Not for long," Faera's voice sounded, clear and with emotion once more as she let go of the console. A crackling sound later, she was in her own beast form, lunging at Ebon before he could hurt any of the three Autbots.

Ratchet and Wheeljack exchanged a look, knowing what to do. As Bumblebee stood close by, serving as a sentry in case the two Sadjens' battle came too close to Teletraan-I, the medic and engineer started working.

* * *

><p>Optimus dodged another series of laser blasts, rolling to safety before he retaliated. Though he managed to hit and bring down Ramjet, he knew that nothing was quite over yet. He had suffered several wounds on his chest plate and, thought none of them were life-threatening, they were still painful and they slowed him down significantly.<p>

"Give it up, Optimus," Megatron daunted, landing close to the Autobot leader and regarding him with a smirk of triumph. "How long do you intend to keep fighting a lost cause?"

"As long as it takes, Megatron," Optimus retorted, aiming his rifle at the Decepticon leader. The blast, however, missed Megatron, for he had side-stepped in the blink of the eye.

"Such noble determination… But futile," Megatron said. In the next moment, he had covered the distance between them in a few strides and kicked Optimus on the torso.

Though the pain was more than just excruciating, Optimus didn't allow himself to back down. Taking out his energy axe, he used its blunt side to knock the Decepticon leader off his feet. Such was Megatron's surprise that he got sprawled on the ground with a heavy clank.

"You shall pay for that, Prime!" he cried, aiming at the Autobot leader with his fusion cannon. The blast hit Optimus on the shoulder, forcing him to drop his rifle. Optimus staggered backwards, but a second blast on his other shoulder made him double over. The kinetic systems on his arms shut down, and he could no longer defend himself.

"Good," Megatron declared, another smirk forming on his lips as he saw Optimus's predicament. He towered over him, holding up his fusion cannon and aiming it straight at the Autobot leader's head. "Any last wishes before I finish you off, Prime?"

"None that you'd like to hear, Megatron."

"Very well. Now die."

Just as those words flowed out of Megatron's lips, however, smoke surrounded both leaders, blinding them. Optimus instinctively covered his optics, relieved when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and dragging him to safety.

"I take it I have to thank _you _for this?" he asked, looking up to see a familiar face.

Smokescreen grinned at him. "Guilty as charged."

Optimus smiled as well. "What about the others?"

"Recovering," the blue Datsun said. "They've even started fighting the bad guys."

Indeed, just as Smokescreen had said, several Autobots who had finally been fixed out of their stasis lock were now charging the unsuspecting Decepticons. Trailbreaker used his force-field to push the Stunticons on a rocky wall, pinning them down. Brawn had grabbed Soundwave by the legs and swirled him around until he sent him flying. Sunstreaker was particularly vicious as he dealt with Thundercracker, landing more than a few blasts on the Seeker and crying out, "That was for my brother you sons of glitches!" And it didn't take a great mind to guess that a couple of bombs going off and several blasts that appeared out of nowhere to hit Skywarp meant that Jazz and Mirage had arrived at the battlefield as well. The tables were turned to the Autobots' favour at last.

That, of course, didn't please Megatron in the least.

"No! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" he exclaimed, seeing his subordinates falling down one after the other. "Constructicons! Merge into Devastator and erase the Ark off the face of the Earth!"

The Constructicons nodded and started transforming. In that very moment, though, a series of blasts hit Mixmaster and Scrapper, knocking them unconscious. The gestalt was left headless, unsure of what to do.

"Wheeljack to Optimus," Wheeljack's voice sounded in that moment, transmitting to the Autobot leader. "I'm happy to report that, after a small defining test, Teletraan-I is as good as new and all traces of the virus have been wiped out."

"That's good to hear, Wheeljack. Thanks," Optimus answered, and he ended the transmission. "You heard him, Megatron," he added, focusing back on the Decepticon leader. "You lost."

Megatron growled. "Maybe so, but it's not over yet, Prime. We _will _prevail in the end. Decepticons, retreat!"

The Decepticons – especially Starscream - were more than just happy to obey the particular command. The air commander flew next to Megatron, wishing to place his venomous jab.

"So much for the perfect plan, Megatron. Shall I call our pet as well?"

"Do it. Preferably without talking," Megatron answered, not bothering to look at him.

"Of course, mighty leader." And with that, Starscream activated the button that would have Ebon running after his masters like an obedient puppy.

Sure enough, the Sadjen himself appeared, exiting the Ark. But what Starscream didn't expect was to see Faera hurry out the entrance as well, watching her fellow Sadjen retreat.

Then again… perhaps he should have expected it. Though so far she seemed to be a better fighter than Ebon, judging from their clashes, she suffered from one major drawback: sentimentality. One day, that would prove her downfall… and Starscream would be waiting for it.


	9. Epilogue

"So Teletraan-I is with the good guys again?" Chip asked, looking at Bumblebee curiously. He had never realized that the Autobots had been in such a tight spot just several days ago.

"Yup, looks like it," Bumblebee said. "Red Alert still insists on touching the door panels with a pole as long as his arm, but he'll come round. Eventually."

"I can't say that I blame him. It must have been a pretty traumatic experience," the human said, shaking his head. "What about Prowl and Ironhide?"

"They are fine," the yellow minibot answered. "Prowl was discharged yesterday and he's back to his duties once more."

"Supervising the damages that were done in Portland?"

"Pretty much. There are a few touch ups that need to be done here and there, but it looks like everything is back to normal. More importantly, Ratchet and Wheeljack have upgraded Teletraan-I's firewalls so that the Decepticons don't try anything like that again."

Chip smiled. "That should discourage them for a little while."

"Yeah… Although for a little while is really the keyword here," Bumblebee replied.

Chip had to admit that the yellow minibot had a point. Even so, they didn't let it dampen their spirits as they continued down the corridors of the Ark, their conversation drifting to other, more pleasant matters.

* * *

><p>Optimus stood outside the Ark, looking at the sun as it slowly set, when his sensors picked up Faera's energy not too far away from him. He turned around and, sure enough, Faera was there, stepping out of the Ark with her hands behind her back in a casual manner.<p>

"Am I bothering?" she asked, cocking her head just a bit.

Optimus shook his head. "I just like to sit here right about this time of day. Earth seems at its best then."

Faera nodded her understanding and she stood next to him. "How are the shoulder joints?"

"Functional once more," the Autobot leader said. As silence followed, he regarded the Sadjen closely. "How are you?"

She grinned. "I've mastered the skill of compiling a report."

"That's not what I meant," Optimus pointed out gently. If there was something that he never wanted any of his subordinates to do was put on a smile and pretend that it never hurt.

Faera got the message and the grin vanished with a sigh. "Megatron made him an offer that he couldn't say no to."

"I think I can guess," Optimus said. Why else didn't they try to kill her when they had the chance, after all?

"And I think you wouldn't be off from the mark," she replied.

Optimus didn't doubt it. In the next moment, he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"We won't let anything happen to you."

Faera's lips tugged to a sad smile. "I thought the idea was to protect you from Ebon, not have you rushing to my aid."

"And that's where you have it wrong."

The Sadjen raised an eyebrow, the words certainly surprising her. Optimus, however, smiled underneath his battlemask.

"The idea was that you're a fellow Autobot and a friend. And when there is a problem, we always help out in any way we can." His optics locked on Faera's eyes. "Don't be afraid to reach out."

Faera blinked for several moments, then lowered her gaze as she contemplated what Optimus told her. Finally, she looked back at him her lips, a more genuine smile flickering on her lips.

"I won't. Thank you… Prime."

Prime. Not the formal Optimus Prime. Just Prime. The same way that the other Autobots addressed him. And the Autobot leader caught himself smiling once more.

It was a good start.

**THE END**

**A/n: Guys, thank you very much for taking the time to read and review, it means a lot to me. And hopefully, now that school term is over, my updates will be a lot more frequent. :)  
><strong>


End file.
